Mario VS. Sonic
Mario VS. Sonic is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitted Mario, the red clad Italian plumber against Sonic, the Hedgehog that runs the speed of light. Season 1, Episode 13. Description Nintendo VS. Sega! It's a battle between the 2 mascots of famous video game companies that are rivals to each other and it's time for them to duke it out. Will Mario overpower Sonic's speed or will Sonic outrun Mario and triumph? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Their rivalry is legendary and their fame is unmatched, after battling for nearly 3 decades their duel will finally meet it's end. Boomstick: Finally, it's about damn time. I've been wanting to know who would win between these 2 forever. Wiz: Mario, Nintendo's whimsical Italian plumber. Boomstick: And Sonic, Sega's hedgehog specialist of speed. It's time to find out if Sega does what Ninten-don't. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mario (*Cues: Super Mario Bros Theme*) Wiz: Mario is known to be the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, which was led by a young beautiful princess name Princess Toadstool or better known as Princess Peach. Boomstick: And Mario has battled Bowser with brother Luigi and they have been doing a pretty good job saving the princess and the Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz: Mario and Luigi have proven to Bowser that even as ordinary plumbers they can still take on the forces of Bowser's army and other army forces of villains. Boomstick: And Mario has got a bunch of cool tricks up his sleeves with his power-ups. Wiz: Mario has many power-ups on his person and is capable of carrying more than 40 at a time. Like the Fire Flower which gives him the capability if pyrokinesis, but he learned to master that technique without the Fire Flower. Boomstick: The Ice Flower let's him freeze his enemies solid, the Tanooki Leaf, Wing Cap, Feather Cape and many other flying power-ups let him fly in the air as long as he pleases, the Giga Shroom let's him grow super huge and the Bee and Boo Shroom can make him a bee and ghost. (*Cues: Super Mario 3D World - Super Bell Hill*) Wiz: With the Stop Watch he can briefly stop time, the Super and Lucky Bells turn him into a cat and make him able to climb on walls, the Frog Suit makes him able to swim under water for as long as he can, the Double Cherry makes multiple clones of himself and the Boomerang Flower gives him the ability to be like a Boomerang Bro and throw boomerangs. Boomstick: But there's one last power-up that we need to talk about, the Starman. It can make Mario completely invincible for a short period of time and is sure to protect Mario from any enemies. Wiz: While the Starman is pretty amazing and can make Mario invincible, it has a time limit and when it runs out Mario is left vulnerable and able to get hit. Boomstick: Yeah that is a little disappointing, but whatever it's not like Mario always needs the Starman to save the world from evil. Wiz: Mario eventually got to propose to Peach and they got married and had a wonderful family with their kids and has told his kids about his many adventures with Luigi. Boomstick: Mario managed to get the girl after he saved her many times? Wow, way to go Mario. He must be real proud that he got to marry Peach. (*Cues: Super Mario Odyssey - Climactic Duel*) Wiz: Mario even as a married man, has protected his kingdom from many other tyrants and made all of them admit defeat. Boomstick: Mario is not the type of guy that gives up, he is willing to keep on going even if he gets hurt pretty bad which isn't to often since he's taken a huge explosion from a group of Bob-Ombs in a tennis court. Wiz: Indeed and this explosion filled the whole tennis court which means that Mario must have tanked over 2 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: Mario sounds like he can't be beaten at all. He's dealt with many of his enemies without having too much issue before. Wiz: While Mario is a bit naive and not much of a strategist, he's a kind and heroic plumber that has saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's clawed grip many times over. Boomstick: Mario is a badass, even if he's just a regular plumber. Mario will always protect the Mushroom Kingdom when he sees the forces of evil trying to conquer it. Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom will always be safe with Mario protecting it from Bowser and all the other villains that try to conquer it. Mario: Mama Mia! Luigi I'm having a really bad day. Sonic (*Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone*) Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog is known as the fastest thing alive and he lived on Mobius until he and his friends were somehow teleported to Earth. Wiz: And Sonic the Hedgehog is always there to stop his arch-nemesis, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: That makes it sound like he's an omelette even if he is a human being that is super smart and make machines. Wiz: Sonic has a bunch of power-ups including elemental shields, like the thunder shield, flame shield, gold shield and aqua shield which protects Sonic from his greatest inanimate object enemy, water. Boomstick: God Sonic, learn to swim and save us from the nightmarish music. Wiz: Sonic even has a bunch of Wisps. Like the White Boost, Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Red Burst and Black Bomb. (*Cues: Sonic & The Black Knight - Knight of the Wind*) Boomstick: And each of those Wisps do pretty much exactly what you would think they do. Wiz: Which each of the Wisps have powers that grant Sonic and not themselves so they can't harm any of the bad guys to protect themselves. Boomstick: And honestly that seems a little silly, because they need to protect themselves so they don't get invaded by anyone. Wiz: Sonic also has the Chaos Emeralds that can turn him into Super Sonic when absorbing positive energy from the Chaos Emeralds and with the Chaos Emeralds giving boosted power turning into the Super Emeralds he can transform into Hyper Sonic which both forms make him capable of moving over 300 times the speed of light. Boomstick: Man, Super and Hyper Sonic are incredibly powerful with their capabilities being god-like and nearly unstoppable. Wiz: Unfortunately, good things don't always last. Without a steady supply of rings these super forms can't even stick around for a full minute. (*Cues: Sonic Forces - Fist Bump*) Boomstick: But Sonic doesn't always need his super forms to take on the bad guys, he once took on a huge army of Eggman Nega badniks which he then destroyed in less than a minute. Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is incredibly impressive especially since he survived getting hit by Triple Dark William X, the second most powerful William X brother and his power can equal 300,000 kilotons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn. Sonic the Hedgehog definitely deserves to save the world from a mad man scientist, even if he is kind of a dick. Wiz: Well Sonic maybe a bit arrogant and is a real big thrill seeker, but he's definition of honest and heroic and has saved the world from Eggman and all forces of evil. Boomstick: All of Mobius' and Earth's population can rest easy when Sonic the Hedgehog has gotta go fast, real fast. Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing alive. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Sonic is just relaxing at the beach with his friends and family, but then hears a warp pipe coming out and someone jumps out of the warp pipe and he sees that it's none other than his rival Mario. Mario then walks up to Sonic the Hedgehog and throws Sonic off of his beach chair and then burns Sonic's beach chair angering Sonic. Sonic: Alright Mario, you asked for it. Mario: Let's a-go Sonic. FIGHT! Sonic tries to punch Mario, but Mario blocks it, but then Sonic spin dashes into Mario and Mario jumped to get out of it safely. Mario then uses his Super Bell to transform into Cat Mario and tries scratching Sonic, but Sonic quickly dodges the attack. Sonic then quickly grabs the Red Burst wisp and bashes into Mario making Mario hit one of the trees pretty hard. Mario then feels dizzy after hitting the tree real hard and can't see clearly where Sonic is or what Sonic is doing making it difficult for Mario to counter. Sonic then transforms into Hyper Sonic and manages to beat the crap outta Mario, but his Hyper form then stopped making him unable to us more of his abilities. Mario then uses his Starman to protect him from Sonic, but Sonic figured out that the Star had a timer and tried to run out the time limit which worked out well and also made Mario dizzy when Sonic was running in circles. Sonic then punches Mario, but gets block then decides to spin dash into Mario again and this time drop kicks Mario to the ground and spin dashes into Mario's body making Mario bleed out. Mario's body then lays dead while Sonic walks back and pulls up a new beach chair to watch his friends play in the water and swim, while he relaxes. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn! I guess Sega really does what Ninten-don't Wiz: Both Mario and Sonic were evenly matched. Sonic had speed, while Mario had power. Sonic had durability, while Mario had intelligence. Boomstick: But the most important way to determine Sonic's victory lies in the biggest factor, their power-ups that they had for years. Wiz: Mario's power-ups are great when handling a big problem like this and can overpower most foes, but Sonic's just blew Mario's out of the water. Boomstick: And all of their power-ups countered each other a lot, like no kidding many of Mario's power-ups counter Sonic's super forms. Wiz: And while Mario is known to carry more of his power-ups on his person Sonic has shown that he's capable of taking on foes that are similar to Mario in that way. Boomstick: Like when Sonic battled Triple Dark William X who is known to have a varied arsenal tied with his fire abilities and Sonic just took Triple Dark out even it did take sometime. Wiz: Mario did amazing in strength, intelligence and more variety of power-ups, but Sonic's speed, durability and stronger arsenal overpowered Mario in the end. Boomstick: Mario had to face his "Sonic Doom". Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles